Michael Vey and the 18th Glow
by Avengers-Captain America
Summary: Your usual put myself into a book fanfic which you will see a lot of from me. I added a new glow (my alter ego) and that is about all I can tell you. I do not own Michael Vey or any of his friends or enemies save Kate (me, or not me take your pick). Some Micheal/Taylor but mostly Zeus/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is the first fanfiction I have actually put on this website. I have lots of other ideas, but, sadly, they don't always make it to the computer. This story features an OC that well, you'll find out, also, there are 18 glows instead of 17. Disclaimer: I only own Kate (the OC)**

A New Glow

"Girls, wake up," Ian said.

"What is it?" Abi asked.

"There's another glow here."

"The school or the prison?" I ask, shaking McKenna awake.

"She looks like Tara, must be her twin," He said.

"So the school." I conclude. I stand up and walk to the wall, stretching and thinking. _Nichelle's back, great. I just hope she stays with Hatch._

"She's going to the exam room." Ian informs us.

"Is Nichelle with her?" My answer did not come from him however. Just before he could say anything a sharp pain went through my skull, and ended just as quickly.

* * *

"Hatch is heading to her cell." Ian reported about an hour later. "Or at least, Nichelle is, and I don't see Hatch anywhere else." A few seconds later, another wave of pain went through my head and lasted a little longer than the last.

"Why does she do that?" I moan.

Then Abi came over and gave me a hug. "Thanks," I say when my head feels better.

**This chapter is a little shorter than I usually write, and sorry for the grammar and confusing-ness of the last version, it was my first post and I did not realize that the brakes I was using were not transferring over. It will get better! I just wanted to throw out a couple of things before the real story takes off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if my first chapter was disappointing. Four characters in a dark cell is not all that interesting and kind of hard to write. This chapter gets a little more interesting. Disclaimer: I do not own Michael Vey or any of the original characters.**

Taylor

"Uh oh," Ian says, "Hatch is back, and he does not look happy."

"The new glow?" McKenna asks.

"Unless Tara did something really, really, stupid. There goes Nichelle, Abi?"

"On it," she says, and runs over and catches me as the first attack came. Even with Abi helping, I remember lasting only five minutes before I pass out.

* * *

A half an hour later I wake up with the worst headache I've had since Abi came here.

"How are you doing?" Ian asks. I try to sit up, but fall on my back.

"My head," I manage to say. Abi comes over and helps me sit up, while McKenna gets me a glass of water.

A few minutes later, Nichelle resumes her attack on the new girl, and I got caught in the crossfire, again.

* * *

I woke up sometime later to the sound of someone crying. "I want to go home," I hear her say.

"I know," Ian says. "Be still. I'm not going to hurt you.

"Please don't hurt me," she says.

"I won't hurt you, Taylor. I'm a friend."

"You know my name."

"Yes."

"My name is Ian."

"You're one of them," she says.

"I am one of you, not them." Ian reassures her.

"Where are we?"

"We're on Level D. This is where they put the disobedient ones. We call it Purgatory."

"Who's 'we'?"

"There are four of us who won't obey Hatch. Five, counting you. So what did you do? Or I should ask, what didn't you do?"

"Hatch wanted me to cause an accident at the motorcycle show. I could have killed the rider."

"That's one of Hatch's tricks."

"Tricks?"

"First he tries to buy you. He makes you feel obligated so he can manipulate you by guilt. If you're stronger than that, he tries to get you to do something wrong. Something small at first, then he increases it. Once you cross the line, he has you. He will hold it over you forever and he keeps upping the ante. You're lucky you're down here. Because if you were still up there, you'd be a murderer."

"My sister Tara's not a murderer."

"Yes she is. Tara, Bryan, Zeus, Quintin, Grace, Kylee, Nichelle, Tanner. They've all sold out. That's why they're up there, and we're down here."

"She's my sister."

"She's your twin," Ian said.

I closed my eyes. Images from my past flying past my eyes. Hospital visit after visit. My sister starting at the Academy, Hatch taking me away.

I opened them again.

"How long have you been here?" I hear Taylor ask.

"Three years."

I could hear her cry, "I can't do it."

"You can, you're stronger than you think you are."

Abi and McKenna come over and help me up.

"I want to introduce you to the others," Ian says.

"There're others here?"

"Like I said, there're four of us."

"That's McKenna,"

"Hi," McKenna says as she nods.

"Hi"

"And Kate,"

"Hey," I say weakly.

"And that's Abigail."

"Hello," Taylor says.

Abi and McKenna help me sit down and Abi kneels next to Taylor. "Hi Taylor. I'm going to touch you" she says softly. "It won't hurt. I promise."

While Abi helps Taylor, McKenna helps me back down and I fall asleep before my head hits the floor.

**I hope you are enjoying this. My updates will probably not be consistent or quick. I will try keep a few chapters ahead in case I hit writer's block or another story takes over my brain. I WILL NOT FORGET ABOUT YOU! R&R The next chapter will come out after 8 reviews. I hate to do this but I would really like to see some.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this update took so long, I am working on multiple stories and have also hit writer's block once or twice. I would also like to thank Kate and lavi0123 for their reviews.**

**I only own Kate.**

Michael

The sound of the door wakes me, and I turn my head just enough to see two boys standing in the doorway.

"Alright," the glowing one says as he steps into the room.

Then I hear Taylor's voice. "Michael," she says, "It's me."

The new glow runs over to her. "Taylor, we found you." He kneels down next to her. "What have they done to you?"

"I'm so sorry I led them to you," she cries.

"It's going to be okay Taylor," he says, putting his hand on her shoulder. "We're going to get you out of here. Have you seen my mother?"

"No. But they told me they have her."

"Did they say where?" the other kid asks.

"No."

"Taylor, what kind of school is this?"

"It's not a school. It's a laboratory."

"A laboratory? For what?"

"To learn how to make more of us," Ian says. Helping me up. "I'm Ian. I've been watching you and your friends since you arrived this morning."

"From down here?" the boy named Michael asks.

"I see through electrolocation. I can see through the walls."

"Like electric eels," the larger kid says. "That's cool."

"Why are you here," Michael asks.

"Around here you either do what Hatch says or you end up in the dungeon."

We walk over to the new kids.

"I'm McKenna."

"And I'm Abigail," she says pointing to herself, then to me, "and this is Kate."

"I'm Michael," the kid next to Taylor says. "Do you also have powers?"

McKenna nods. "I can make light and heat. Abigale can take away pain."

"Electric nerve stimulation," the other kid says. "Very cool. What about you?" he asks me.

"Have you met Nichelle?" Michael flinches. "I'm kind of like her, only I'm not as aggressive and I use and can store the energy. I don't produce enough of my own energy and being around Nichelle, well, let's just say it's not good for me."

Michael turns back to Ian. "Do you know who else is down here?"

"I can see everything in this building," he says.

"Do you know if my mother is here? They kidnapped her."

"How long ago did they take her?"

"Just a few days ago."

Ian shakes his head. "The only female prisoners are on the next floor up and they've all been here for more than a year." Suddenly Ian looks up. "Oh no," he says, "the two guys you came with are being taken away by guards." He turns and looks at Michael. "How did you get in here? In this room?"

"Michael demagnetized the door," the kid says, "with his electricity."

Ian shakes his head. "That's impossible. The locks aren't magnetic. The sliding bolts are made of resin and work pneumatically. Everyone here has electrical gifts, so they prepared for that." He looks up to the ceiling again. "They're coming."

"Who's coming?"

Ian takes Abi's and McKenna's hands and backs up to the corner.

"If I didn't open the door," Michael asks, "then who did?"

"That would be me Michael. We've been expecting you. Welcome to Elgen Academy."

**I will try to update when I can, but with school starting among all my extra curricular, I don't think I will have time until Thanksgiving, but that is worst case scenario, I may find a few minutes here and there on weekends. Next chapter fills more of Kate's past. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. Like I said Thanksgiving (late November for my out of country readers) is a worst case scenario, I may be able to find a few minutes here and there.**

**I do not own any Michael Vey characters.**

Kate

"Welcome to Elgen Academy."

With those words everybody's hands go up to their heads as Nichelle walks into the room. Everybody groans and I let out a gasp of pain.

"What's happening?" I hear the non-glow ask.

"It's Nichelle," Ian said. He's able to function better than us when Nichelle is around.

"What's a Nichelle?"

I hear the cell door open and the pain gets worse as Nichelle walks in.

"Hello Michael," Hatch says. "I see the group has been reunited."

"Shock him," I hear the kid tell Michael. Then a new wave of pain blasts through my skull and I hear everybody scream as I fall to the floor, too weak to make a sound.

"Ostin, isn't it? I thought you were supposed to be smart. What do you call yourself? The Electrokids? The Electroclub?"

"The Electroclan," the kid Hatch called Ostin says.

"Right. You don't belong here, Ostin. But here you are."

"I belong wherever Michael is."

"Loyalty. I like that. Even when it is misplaced, there is something endearing about it. Unfortunately, this is where your relationship ends. Michael, if you'll follow me, we'll let Ostin stay here with the others."

"I'm not leaving them," are the last words I hear before I pass out with another 'shock' from Nichelle.

* * *

When I wake up, Abi has a cup of water and McKenna helps me sit up. I take a sip of water while Ian tells me they tell me what happened. Not much happened after I lost consciousness. Michael went with Hatch promising to come back. "Where are the others?" I ask.

"We're over here," I hear Taylor say. She sounded a lot better. My head still hurt, but then it always does when Nichelle is in the building. Taylor comes and sits by me. "Are you okay?" she asks.

"I guess." I say. "I mean, as good as I'll be as long as Nichelle is at the Academy."

"Why is that?"

Abi answered for me, "You're not the only one with an evil twin sister."

Taylor jumps up. "Tara's not evil!" she says be for the first part of Abi's statement sunk in. "Wait, who?"

"Nichelle and I are fraternal twins," I explain. "We have the same parents and were born at the same time, but we are _nothing_ alike. Really the only thing I can remember about life before my parents died was hospital visits after hospital visits.

"I had a lot of headaches when I was little, turns out it was from being around my own sister, and since my parents left Nichelle with a babysitter whenever they took me in, I was fine by the time the doctor checked on me and so he could never tell anything was wrong.

"When Hatch came promising a good education for us, my parents let Nichelle go to the Academy, but they didn't let me go because they were still worried about me. That's when they figured out that it was Nichelle causing my headaches. When she was away at school I was fine, but as soon as she came home on the weekends, my headaches returned.

"They got worse as time went on too. And instead of the accidental uses of her powers, she started using them on me on purpose. A few months after Nichelle went to the Academy there was a fire at my house. It was late and must have started in my parents room, because I was the only one they found.

"I was six." I stop and look up at Taylor. The others had heard bits and pieces over the four years I'd been down here.

"How long have you been down here?"

"I was about eleven I think. I don't keep track of time very well and Ian didn't come until about three years ago." I look over at the normal kid, and back at Taylor. "Ostin looks like he's beating himself up," I whisper. "You should go talk to him."

**So yeah. Kind of a boring ending for that chapter, but I had to move on. Don't know when I will be able to write a again. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am soo sorry people, but I will not be able to update Michael Vey and the 18th Glow for a few more weeks because a few days before the release of The Battle of the Ampere, I broke my kindle... and the only 'copy' of The Prisoner of Cell 25 is on it. So until all my stories get transferred to a new kindle, which I still have to purchase, I will not be able to update. Again I am soo sorry! As soon as I have my new kindle, I will feed you.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**ATTENTION MICHAEL VEY AND THE 18TH GLOW FANS!**_

**There is/will be a new story called Michael Vey Take Two. ****_IT IS THE SAME STORY AS THIS BUT BETTER! (it is mine, just edited). LOOK FOR THAT ONE! THIS ONE WILL BE DELETED IN A WEEK OR SO!_**


End file.
